The methods used for the gravity collection and pressurized transmission of wastewater, from the Point of generation to the point of treatment, has remained unchanged for over 100 years, due to the lack of a solution of a single problem. This problem is the inability to control dissolved oxygen in the gravity collection and pressurized pipelines that compose the wastewater collection and transmission systems used in all existing sanitary disposal facilities.
Due to the very low solubility of oxygen in water, that averages approximately 5 pounds of oxygen in 1,000,000 pounds of water, maintaining a positive value of dissolved oxygen is a major problem due to bacterial action. The cause of the loss of dissolved oxygen in the wastewater is the discharge from animals and human beings that contain active bacteria that consume the small amount of dissolved oxygen in the water. This action, in turn, allows another type of bacteria in the discharged waste to set into action the generation of a number of toxic chemicals, such as methane and hydrogen sulphide. Unless the level of dissolved oxygen is replaced in the gravity collection and pressurized transmission systems of existing and future wastewater systems, humans will be exposed to toxic chemicals generated in the system. Toxic chemicals also cause explosion hazards and corrosion damages to the structures and equipment used in wastewater collection and transmission.
As a result of the lack of the ability to control dissolved oxygen, wastewater collection and transmission must operate on a "what comes in must go out" design basis, which results in a completely impossible condition of operation for the treatment plant thus leading to the destruction of all environmental resources exposed to the discharge from any existing plants. Wastewater treatment must deal with the extremes of flow conditions which may be as low as 10 percent of the average daily flow at night to as much as 250 percent of average daily flow during a 4 to 6 hour peak daytime flow.
Unlike potable water treatment plants, which operate at constant rates and store treated water for peak flow requirements, wastewater treatment plants must deal with the impossible problem of obtaining good result with flows that vary between 10 percent and 250 percent of the average flow received by the plant. Only control of dissolved oxygen can solve the problem of peak flows and treatment results.